A new world
by Deathgirlalexis
Summary: This is my first story i written so please review. rika landed in new world but instead of being in the world shes always at she went back in time and is in a different world. their she makes new friends together they must find a way to look for tradgy.
1. Chapter 1

"It seems a new world was created. I wonder what kind of tragedy's does this world have?"

"H-haauuu what if you end up dead again I don't want that to happen."

"There's only one way to find out, after all we have hope with us, and I'm sure will be able to change this world like we did to the others."

"H-haaauuu..."

"Well then let's go hanyuu, to this new world that was created."

It seems to be a normal day as usual. Alice was eating meat as always, Sharon having her morning tea with Break, Gil was on the balcony having his daily cigarette.

Gil noticed oz was still asleep so he deiced to go wake him up.

Oz was already awake he was getting dress up until…he heard a weird noise, and deiced to check out the window.

Out of no where oz saw a girl falling from the sky from his window.

"OMG! That girl is falling from the sky, now she just landed outside! I got to go check if she's okay!"

Gil was about to nock on oz door until he saw oz just came out running from there.

"Gil you have to come a girl just fell from the sky and landed outside you have to come!" the blond boy said all worried.

"What? From the sky are you still asleep oz?"

"I'm not asleep hurry we got to go see if she's okay." Oz said well pulling on Gils sleeve to make him move.

"There she is" oz said wondering if she was dead or alive?

Gil couldn't believe oz was telling the truth a girl was outside on the floor.

"M-m-i-i?"

"Ah are you okay" oz asked to the girl worried.

"I'm okay Keiichi…"

"Does your head hurt or anything" oz said he saw you falling from the sky."

'What is this world? It's not the world with my friends, who are these people?'

"I'm okay uumm where am I?"

"You're at Pandora headquarters my names oz and this is Gil what's yours?"Asked oz wondering why she had called him keiichi.

"My name is Rika it's nice to me you nandesuo."

"_Hanyuu what world are we in_?" Rika asked Hanyuu by her thoughts

"_Haauuuu I don't know this seems to be a new created by itself. When Rika ended up being transported to this world you fell from the sky and landed back here_."

"_Where am I_?" thought rika.


	2. Chapter 2

hi everyone im so sorry it took me so long just to post the next chapter i was reall busy, but not anymore :D. this is chapter two things are getting pretty intresting now enjoy. ill be posting chapter 3 soon i promise. also pandora hearts and higurashi dont be long to. :)

"Oi oz who's that girl?" Alice asked.

"Her name is Rika Alice, she fell from the sky and into the garden."

"Rika what a pretty name."Sharon said as she just popped out of no where.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"oh how rude of me my name is Sharon, but you can call me One-Chan if you want if you need anything just ask me I'm like your big sister here."

"Now my lady we don't want you to be frightening are guest her, after all you have tourted Miss Alice here a lot with your love studies" break said.

"What do you mean tourted I have never toured Miss Alice before isn't that right Miss Alice" Sharon said well hitting break with her paper fan.

"Of course you do! You crazy women!"

"_These people aren't the people from hinamizawa. I wonder what type of world haves been created here."_

"_Yeah I wonder what year it is? too their clothing is different then what we wear."_

"My name is Xerese Break and this little fella on my shoulder here is Emily."He said while poping a small round candy into Rika hand to show her that she's welcome here.

"_It's nice to meet you shrimp"_ said creepy doll on break shoulder.

"By the way do you remember anything before you fell, like where you live or something?"Gil asked.

"Mi I remember I live in hinamizawa is this hinamizawa?"

"Yeah that's correct."Gil said.

"_So this world is hinamizawa, but what year exactly?"Rika thought still confused around the people that was around her._

"What year is it?" Rika asked all worried.

"Its 1807 do you remember now?"Oz said wondering if Rika was okay

A hugged shock went across Rika face. She wasn't in the time her friends were she had traveled back in time instead!

"_If this is not the then how exactly will their be a tragedy? Hanyuu how will we know who my enemy is and how to deaft it!"_

"_Rika don't worry remember we'll find the tragedy and be able to stop it, even if keiicheii, Rena, shion, satako, and the others aren't here. We were able to stop the other tragedy by changing the past and everyone else help I'm sure we'll be able to do that to here." Hanyuu said trying not to make herself sound worried too._

"_Your right, but how ill I know who are my allies here?"_

"Its okay if you don't remember, you'll remember soon" Sharon told rika trying to cheer her up from her point of view thinking she can't not remember anything.

"In the mean time why don't we take you to the to the pandora nurse to see if your okay and don't hurt that bad."

"Alice is something the matter?" Oz asked her like she seem kinda confussed.

"Who was that other girl with her Oz?"

"what other girl Alice? it was just Rika" Oz said looking at alice confussed like if she was still asleep or something.

"Never mind just forget about it…" Alice told oz.

She was so confussed why is that she was able to see some other girl with that girl whatever her name is uuhh Rika, but no else didn't notice her. What even more stranges was that girl had horn coming out of her head like if she as chain. Not only that but, that girl was talking to Rika.


End file.
